


All and None

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [9]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Multi, character won't act on feelings, introspective, mmom, one sided feelings for all the rest of his team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Mike takes some time alone with himself and how he feels about things
Relationships: Mike Chilton/Chuck/Dutch/Julie Kane/Texas
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 3





	All and None

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the ninth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

All and None

He leaned back on the Muttercycle enjoying the closest thing to a view Motorcity had as he looked out over the various gang territories taking in the neon that many of them had repaired. It was a strange mix of ugly and beautiful at the same time a lot like his life since he’d left Kane Co. He slid his hand into his waist band to stroke himself likely.

He knew he should stop and be getting back, Chuck would be worried but he just needed some alone time right now, just him his bike, and his hand. The work on a new Mutt had been going well and so far Kane had been keeping a low profile after the massive defeat he suffered. Still it wouldn’t last and he privately wondered how long they could keep going. He would never tell the others but some times he thought they would all die fighting this battle. Which is why he had come out here alone it helped some times to picture the ways his life could go if he they actually won and stopped Kane for good.

He begin to let his mind drift picturing different ways things could go. He knew from bits he’d over heard that many people wondered some times about his relationships with the burners if he was secretly dating one of them. They’d be surprised to know that he probably would never date any of them because he could never choose. He loved them all so he hoped they all found other people. He could easily fall for any of them when he thought about Chuck with his arms tight around him on the bike, Julie’s hair under his chin, wrestling with Texas or watching Dutch paint those beautiful murals. He could fall for any of them so he’d made a choice to be with none of them. 

Still when he was alone like this he let his mind wander down those roads while his hands made him feel alive in a way that was almost as good as driving as fast as possible. He finished with a rush and after cleaning up took one final look around before heading back to Jacob’s place.

The End


End file.
